


Боец невидимого фронта

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Medical Jargon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Только ли герои, сражающиеся на передовых, защищают Адскую кухню?Примечание/Предупреждения: наличие медицинской терминологии





	Боец невидимого фронта

Клэр не в первый раз сшивает рваные края раны, пересекающей грудную клетку Дьявола Адской кухни. Её движения пронизывает уверенность в собственных силах. Ей нельзя колебаться ни секунды, она выполняет свою миссию.   
Темпл не сражается за спокойствие жителей этого города, она не бросается под пули и не может отнести себя к защитникам. Однако её предназначение куда более глубокое, чем можно себе представить. Она спасает жизни. И совершенно не имеет значения, кто перед ней: герой или простой гражданин.   
— Всё, мы закончили. Не буду говорить об осторожности и покое — ты всё равно не послушаешь, — по губам женщины скользит усмешка.  
— Спасибо, Клэр. Ты — настоящий ангел-хранитель.   
Она улыбается и, собрав бинты, хирургические нити и медикаменты в чёрную спортивную сумку, покидает квартиру Мэтта Мёрдока и знает — через какое-то время ей придётся залечивать его раны вновь.   
***  
У каждого своё задание. Клэр исцеляет не только физические раны, её слова заставляют верить в лучшее разрешение всех бед, обрушивающихся на человека.   
Ночи напролёт, оставаясь на дежурства в родном отделении, Клэр Темпл ни на секунду не задумывается, когда бригада скорой привозит очередного пациента. Она срывается с места и, вооружившись анальгетиками и своими знаниями, бросается в гущу событий. Для неё это — перестрелка, где некогда думать о собственных недомоганиях, где на кону самое ценное, что только есть в этом мире — человеческая жизнь. У неё нет права на ошибку, эти битвы невозможно «переиграть» реваншем после того, как затянутся раны.  
Мерный писк датчиков, отображающих состояние пациента на мониторе, — самая сладкая музыка, звучащая для ангела в белом халате и голубой хирургической форме. Нельзя желать большего. Это своеобразные ноты «Лунной сонаты», каждая на своём месте, а в сочетании они — гармония, стабильное состояние человека, лежащего на многосекционной кровати в палате интенсивной терапии.   
— Ты справилась, — врач, возглавляющий дежурство, одобрительно кивает. — Без тебя всё было бы намного хуже.   
***  
В окнах её квартиры редко зажигается свет. Клэр появляется дома лишь для того, чтобы принять душ, переодеться и, если получится, вздремнуть пару часов. У неё нет семьи. Её близкие — пациенты и друзья-герои, которым помощь нужна так часто, что срываться подчас приходится глубокой ночью.   
В шкафах хранятся не альбомы со старыми фотографиями, а медикаменты. Самые разные: от банальных обезболивающих и антигистаминных средств до серьёзных антибиотиков, анестетиков и ганглиоблокаторов. Все они необходимы ей в тот момент, когда нужно собрать ту самую спортивную сумку и мчаться на место, указанное коротким адресом в смс-сообщении, когда на пороге квартиры появляется окровавленный герой, едва держащийся на ногах.   
Но Темпл нравится такая жизнь. Она знает, что должна делать, помнит клятву, данную в колледже. Нарушить её — предать саму себя.   
Клэр лечит других, но частенько забывает о собственном состоянии. Ей не до этого. И, как известно, чашка хорошего зелёного чая с ромашкой способна решить любые проблемы. Женщина уверена в этом на все сто, и, засыпая под старым клетчатым пледом, она чувствует себя счастливой.   
***  
Выходной день выдаётся настолько тёплым и светлым, что Клэр не может удержаться от прогулки. Улицы города купаются в лучах солнца. Темпл неспешно шагает по узким дорожкам парка, устланным мелкой мозаичной плиткой, пьёт кофе из картонного стаканчика, купленного на углу в маленькой будке с неоновой вывеской.   
В такие моменты цели становятся максимально заметными. Клэр улыбается, глядя, как резвятся дети на игровой площадке со множеством горок и домиков. Как никогда раньше она понимает, что её работа приносит пользу. Она спасает героев, которые охраняют мирное небо над головами этих людей, детские сны и улыбки.   
Кофе в стакане неумолимо остывает, а Клэр следит за тем, как ветер подхватывает яркие воздушные шарики, как смеётся мальчик, пару мгновений назад державший их в маленьких ладошках.   
***  
Она срывается глубокой ночью, не думая о последней «выходной» ночи перед суточным дежурством. На автомате складывает в сумку необходимые вещи и, держа телефон плечом, надевает джинсы.   
— Только не молчи, Мэтт. Я уже еду. Двигаться можешь?   
— С трудом. Ты не волнуйся и не спеши так, всё хорошо.   
Чёртов герой. Он говорит это постоянно, но каждое следующее ранение тяжелее предыдущего. О положительной динамике и речи идёт, Клэр даже не может быть уверена, что его старые травмы затягиваются в нужном русле, но безрассудную самоотверженность защитника Адской кухни ей не победить.   
Ей удаётся добраться до Мэтта в рекордное время, не проходит и десяти минут с того момента, как пустую квартиру огласила трель входящего вызова. Медицинские перчатки в считаные секунды окрашиваются его кровью, но каждое движение Темпл уверенное и точное, как прицельный выстрел. Она не ошибается, не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как задержка на долю секунды. Механизм её движений предельно отлаженный, она осторожно вытаскивает девять грамм свинца из тела Мэтта, мысленно проклиная его «везение».   
— Ты всегда прикрываешь мою спину, Клэр, — тихо шепчет Мёрдок пересохшими губами. — Я не знаю, как тебя благодарить.   
— Постарайся поменьше влезать в неприятности — это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — хмурится женщина, обрабатывая рану.   
— Я защищаю город. Свой город. Ты это знаешь.   
— Знаю. А я защищаю тебя. У нас, по сути, неплохая партнёрская работа.   
Она умудряется шутить, но, тем не менее, ни на секунду не теряет бдительность. Поразительное качество, достойное уважения.   
— Мы и так команда, Клэр. Ты тоже боец.   
Ей это кажется смешным, ведь боевые искусства явно обходят её стороной. Однако у неё — своя война. Война, в которой каждая битва имеет ключевое значение.   
Быть может, и она — боец?   
Боец невидимого фронта.

*ганглиоблокатор — препарат терапевтической группы, направленный на лечение определённого заболевания.


End file.
